


【迪乔】溺爱番外

by FWHADL



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWHADL/pseuds/FWHADL
Kudos: 2





	【迪乔】溺爱番外

乔纳森正给孩子哺乳，整个诱人的胸膛暴露在空气中，仿佛在稍暗的室内发着光。  
dio盯着爱人后背的星形胎记看了很久，直到对方注意到自己炙热的视线，转过来温柔的笑笑。才不满的冷哼一声继续看自己的书。  
这些了无生趣的铅字哪里比得上乔纳森的肉体能吸引人。孩子满意的咂咂嘴，乔纳森又抱着哄了一会，边轻手轻脚的将孩子放回婴儿床；dio见状，也起身跟了过去。  
身后的大孩子撒娇般的把下巴靠在自己的肩膀上，双手环住自己的腰；眼前的小孩子正在梦乡中甜甜的咂嘴回味，还抓着自己的手指不放。  
毫无防备的睡裤滑落到地板，双腿间被顶上高热，一只手钳制住自己的腰，另一只手还试图把自己的一条腿抬起。  
“dio！”乔纳森知道dio一直忍着确实辛苦，但两人的床也就几步路而已，怎么能在婴儿床这——“JOJO。”dio摩挲着爱人双腿之间细嫩的软肉“你知道我有多嫉妒这个小鬼吗，你每天一睁眼就起来看着他，张口闭口还是他。”早已涂好润滑剂  
的手指进入已几月未曾进入的秘境。“我呢？”  
dio对他的身体了如指掌，只是用手指乔纳森就快要射了，他只能可怜兮兮的努力维持平衡——不能靠在婴儿床上，会吵醒宝宝的。“……轻点，他刚睡着。”  
完全不能称为轻柔的性交，巨物猛烈的进出乔纳森的臀部，因为抬起一条腿的缘故，乔纳森不得不半靠在dio身上，让巨物进入更加碾压着甬道。  
dio简直就像打桩机一般狠狠的持续的碾压着自己的敏感点，“……啊……唔”乔纳森用手捂着嘴，强忍着自己的呻吟声，小心翼翼的不吵到沉睡中的宝宝；身后的攻击一滞，随后更猛烈的冲击自己，他几乎脚软得站不住。  
乔纳森觉得自己在性爱上真是毫无尊严，只要dio想，他就得抬着腿挨操，本来还是带着理解和体恤的水乳交融在dio残暴的暴君性交下完全就是单方面压倒性的发泄行为。  
孩子还是察觉到什么，居然睁开了眼睛，看见自己美丽的父亲着流下应激性的生理泪水，瞬间着急得大哭起来。  
“啧。”dio本来还想按着乔纳森的腰再战三百回，结果被乔纳森一个眼刀甩过来，只好乖乖退出来。  
乔纳森下身被操得一团糟，双腿微微颤抖，腿间还有粘腻的精液缓缓流下；可上身正温柔的抱着孩子柔柔的哄着，孩子正埋在白皙饱满的胸部上；真是一幅母性而香艳的场景，却因为主角而意外的不违和。  
乔纳森气得一天没和dio说话，连起床的早安也没说。  
最后dio罕见的，正面，低声下气的，道歉下，乔纳森才勉强原谅他。  
“JOJO你这个双标的家伙wryyyyyy——”  
“什么？”  
“今晚我来照顾初流乃，你好好睡吧。”


End file.
